Birth control methods include barrier methods (e.g., condoms, diaphragm, etc.), intrauterine devices (IUDs), hormonal methods, surgical sterilization, and natural family planning.
Hormonal methods, which include pills, shots, rings, and patches, are very reliable means of birth control. Hormonal methods use two basic formulas: a combination of estrogen and progestin or progestin only. Pill based methods have the disadvantage of requiring daily dosing at the same time every day. In addition, each type of hormonal birth control has the potential of side effects such as nausea, irregular periods, and headaches.
Intrauterine devices are also very effective but have the potential to cause side effects such as longer and heavier periods and increased cramping. All types of IUDs may be uncomfortable when inserted, especially in women who have not had a baby.
Barrier methods, such as condoms, diaphragms, cervical caps, Lea's shield, sponges, and spermicides are less reliable than hormonal or IUD methods and require application before each use. Depending on the product, proper use can require some training and practice.
Fertility awareness (natural family planning), such as the calendar method can be successful if partners are very careful about figuring fertile times of the month and not having sex or using birth control methods during these times. This method is not appropriate for sexually active teens or women who are not able to predict when they ovulate.
Sterilization (e.g., tubal ligation or vasectomy) is one of the most reliable methods of birth control. However, sterilization is permanent, with the rate of successful reversal very low. Sterilization, in particular tubal ligation, is a surgical procedure that requires general anesthesia, which carries its own risks.
What are needed in the art are additional safe, reliable methods of birth control.